Présemption d'Innocence
by Miello
Summary: Hagrid avait toujours été celui qu'on accusait, depuis sa petite enfance, et il n'y avait jamais eu grand monde pour prendre sa défense - trois, au total. Et ces personnes, il les aimait et respectait plus que tout au monde.
Hello, hello !

J'ai écrit cette fic parce que j'ai réalisé que ce pauvre Hagrid était toujours celui qu'on prenait pour bouc émissaire et que ce bon vieux garde-chasse manque d'amour sur ce site.

Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je le publie quand même sinon je ne le ferais jamais, lol.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Hagrid avait toujours été celui qu'on accusait de tout les maux.

Ça avait commencé bien avant Poudlard, lorsque les enfants du village de sorciers où le petit Rubeus vivait avec son père l'accusaient de leur avoir volé leurs bonbons, ou d'avoir cassé leurs jouets. Et quand ces mêmes enfants faisaient des bêtises, comme mettre des crottes de hiboux sous le paillasson du voisin, ils pointaient Hagrid du doigt et affirmaient que c'était lui.

Évidemment, tout le monde les croyaient. Parce que Hagrid, pour les villageois, était le petit monstre à demi géant qui cassait tout ce qu'il touchait en plus d'être bête et d'aimer les bestioles dangereuses.

Le père de Rubeus faisait de son mieux pour que Hagrid n'entende pas tout ce qu'on disait sur lui ou sur sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les enfants des autres d'insulter ou de critiquer son fils dés qu'ils le croisaient dans la rue. Il ne pouvait rien faire non plus contre l'éternelle solitude de son petit garçon (qui était déjà aussi grand que lui).

Hagrid avait donc grandit seulement entouré de son père et des éternelles insultes et accusations dont on l'abreuvait quotidiennement. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, c'était l'idée qu'il irait un jour à Poudlard et qu'une fois là-bas, les choses iraient mieux.

Malheureusement, la première année de Hagrid à Poudlard fut tout aussi horrible que son enfance – voire même pire car, à Poudlard, son père n'était plus là pour le protéger. Ses camarades de classe, toutes Maisons confondues, se moquaient de sa grande taille et de sa maladresse. Et, profitant de ces faiblesses, ils recommencèrent à mentir aux professeurs et à l'utiliser comme bouc-émissaire. Mais au moins, à Poudlard, on ne lui renvoyait pas son arbre généalogique à la figure ayant eu l'intelligence de ne pas crier sous tous les toits que sa mère était une géante.

La seule personne de l'école qui semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui était son Directeur de Maison, Albus Dumbledore. Il était toujours gentil avec lui, ne le punissait pas quand ses camarades de classes venaient se plaindre du demi-géant, et il ne le jugeait pas.

Hagrid admirait ce grand homme qu'était Dumbledore.

Cette admiration se transforma en une loyauté sans faille à la fin de sa troisième année. Dumbledore avait été le seul à prendre sa défense face au Magenmagot. Ça n'avait certes pas suffit, puisqu'il avait finalement été reconnu coupable du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde et que sa baguette avait été cassée. Mais pour Hagrid, que quelqu'un d'autre que son père (qui n'était plus là à l'époque, emporté par la Dragoncelle, paix à son âme) ait cru à son innocence – surtout quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire qu'Albus Dumbledore – avait suffit. Et grâce à lui, il avait obtenu de rester à Poudlard en tant qu'apprenti Garde-Chasse.

Depuis ce jour, quiconque osait dire du mal de Dumbledore devant Hagrid devait subir les foudres du demi-géant.

L'histoire n'en était malheureusement pas resté là car, cinquante ans plus tard, les attaques avaient recommencées et la culpabilité de Hagrid avait été remise sur le tapis, et cette fois il n'avait plus l'excuse de l'âge et n'avait pas pu échappé à Azkaban. Mais grâce à Harry, il avait finalement été blanchi, parce que ce jeune garçon aussi courageux que malin avait trouvé le vrai meurtrier, lui avait botté les fesses et avait prouvé l'innocence de Hagrid.

Harry avait été la deuxième personne à avoir gagné l'affection et la loyauté infaillible de Hagrid – mais le garçon était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte et il ne le réalisa jamais vraiment.

Il avait eu des problèmes avec la justice l'année suivante, parce que Buck avait prétendument attaqué un élève sans défense durant son cours. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été visé, cette fois-là – quoique – mais son animal ce qui, pour Hagrid, revenait plus ou moins au même. Malgré le soutient de Hermione qui s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour monter la défense de l'Hippogriffe, Buck avait finalement été condamné à mort.

Mais il avait survécu. Grâce à Harry. Aux yeux de Hagrid, le jeune garçon était au moins aussi extraordinaire que Dumbledore.

Ensuite était venue Ombrage et son Inquisition. Une nouvelle fois, ses origines et son amour pour les créatures dangereuses lui avaient été renvoyés à la figure et il avait dû fuir pour échapper à Azkaban. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir le Professeur McGonagall tomber sous les six Stupéfix que ces abrutis d'Aurore lui avait lancé en pleine poitrine.

Bien sûr, à la fin de l'année, une fois le vieux crapaud dégagé à coup de sabot dans le derrière par les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid était revenu et avait repris ses fonctions de Garde-Chasse. Il avait retrouvé Graup aussi, son cher demi-frère qu'il avait ramené de chez les géants pour pouvoir s'en occuper.

À la fin du mois de juillet, quand les membres de l'Ordre avaient été sélectionnés pour aller chercher Harry chez les Dursley, Hagrid s'était sentit fier et honorer de servir de garde du corps au jeune homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne l'enjeu tactique de sa position : aux yeux des Mangemorts, Hagrid était un crétin qui buvait tous les soirs et mettait le feu à son lit en essayant de faire de la magie. Jamais une personne saine d'esprit ne confierait la vie du Survivant à un empoté comme lui. Ça l'avait un peu vexé, qu'on lui confie une mission aussi importante non pas par confiance mais par intérêt tactique.

Mais il avait choisit de passer au-dessus et avait décidé de remplir pleinement sa mission pour montrer à tout le monde, Mangemort comme membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il était digne de confiance et capable de faire quelque chose sans tout faire capoter.

Et il avait réussi – bon, la moto de Sirius était fichue et Harry avait récolter quelques bleus et bosses, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était une réussite.

Le dernier coup dur lui avait été administré par Remus et Kinglsey. Ils ne l'avaient pas formulé à voix haute et à peine sous-entendu, mais les regards entendus que Hagrid les avait surpris à lui lancer quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas le lui avait clairement signifié. Ils pensaient tout les deux que c'était lui qui avait donné l'heure et la date du transfert de Harry jusqu'au Terrier. Qu'ils aient pu penser que lui, entre tous, aurait pu les trahir lui avait bien montré qu'il n'avait pas leur entière confiance. Restait à savoir si c'était parce qu'il était à moitié géant ou parce qu'ils le trouvaient bête et maladroit – ou les deux.

Ce soir-là, ce fut Harry qui prit sa défense. Hagrid en avait eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant la confiance absolue que lui vouait le Survivant. Il avait décrété dans l'instant que Harry était son nouveau Dumbledore et qu'il lui serait fidèle jusqu'à la mort – voire au-delà.

Parce qu'il lui avait toujours fait confiance – sauf pour la Chambre des Secrets mais ce n'est qu'un détail parce que, finalement, il lui avait permis de blanchir son casier judiciaire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review ! Et si vous n'avez pas aimé non plus, d'ailleurs...

Biz, biz !


End file.
